Fredbear and Friends
Fredbear and Friends '''was the first location to open in PF: Redux featuring springlock animatronics that could be worn as suits or on stage functioning as animatronics. The location had in total twenty-one springlock suit animatronics, seven of which were only used for special occasions. History Fredbear and Friends opened in 1987 with only nine animatronics: Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, Foxina, Fredbear, Spring Bonnie, The Puppet and Balloon Boy. Each set of animatronics had their own party rooms, each with their own theme. For example, the party room that belonged to Foxy and Foxina had a pirate theme. Freddy, Bonnie and Fredbear seemed to be the most popular of all the springlocks, Chica and Foxina being the least popular. So the owners of Fredbear and Friends decided to add two new animatronics - Baby the Clown and Ballora the Ballerina - just to balance the genders. During September through October, the diner had an upgrade due to the lack of space for animatronics, and for general cleaning purposes. With this, three new springlocks were made: Lolbit, Nightbear and Nightrabbit. These animatronics were meant to act as cameos, however Lolbit was the only one who acted as a cameo. With Halloween and Christmas soon coming up, the owners implemented seven cameo animatronics. Two of them were for Valentine's Day, four of them for Halloween and one of them for Christmas. The animatronics used for Halloween, nicknamed the Hallo-tronics, were based on the four most unpopular characters, while the animatronics used for Valentine's Day were based on the second most popular characters. For that reason, Foxy along with Foxina were getting less and less popular with kids. Later in February, a nightguard was hired after suspicious activity located in the restaurant. Freddy kept malfunctioning during performances, and as a result, he had to be kept in the maintenance room near the entrance. During some days, the animatronics seemed to act aggressive towards adults, with some even attacking patrons, scaring children. Fredbear and Friends was closed for this reason and checked their animatronics for any evidence as to why they were acting strangely. While checking one of the animatronics, a worker was killed while searching the said animatronic's head. He was taken to hospital immediately but died of exsanguination. In late May, Fredbear and Friends shut down surrounding the stigma of the animatronics. Locations Parts/Service Party Room 4 Prize Corner Party Room 3 Hallway Party Room 5 Generator Room Entrance Staff Room Party Room 1 Party Room 1, the room marked with '''J, is the main party room at Fredbear at Friends and hosts Fredbear and Spring Bonnie. The room is decorated with red tables with yellow and purple party hats, along with posters of Fredbear and Spring Bonnie scattered across the wall. Restrooms West Hall West Module East Module East Hall Office Party Room 2 Animatronics Freddy Springlock Suit.png|Freddy Fazbear Bonnie Springlock Suit.png|Bonnie the Bunny Chica Springlock Suit.png|Chica the Chicken Foxy Springlock Suit.png|Foxy the Pirate Foxina Springlock Suit.png|Foxina the Sailor Lolbit Springlock Suit.png|Lolbit Fredbear Springlock Suit.png|Fredbear Spring Bonnie Springlock Suit.png|Spring Bonnie Nightbear Springlock Suit.png|Nightbear Nightrabbit Springlock Suit.png|Nightrabbit Baby Springlock Suit.png|Baby the Clown Ballora Springlock Suit.png|Ballora the Ballerina Puppet Springlock Suit.png|The Puppet Balloon Boy Springlock Suit.png|Balloon Boy Hallo-Chica Springlock Suit.png|Hallo-Chica Hallo-Foxina Springlock Suit.png|Hallo-Foxina Hallo-Spring Bonnie Springlock Suit.png|Hallo-Spring Bonnie Hallo-Ballora Springlock Suit.png|Hallo-Ballora Vallo-Bonnie Springlock Suit.png|Vallo-Bonnie Vallo-Baby Springlock Suit.png|Vallo-Baby Ennard Springlock Suit.png|Ennard Category:PF: Redux Category:Locations